LOST
by KaL KeY
Summary: Kai finds Rei unconsious, and unshure as to why to anyone, takes him home. Now Kai, Tala, and Bryan have to learn to except another person, to love another. And as for Rei, he may have just found a family. KR, BT. Rated T to be safe. Complete.
1. am i going to die?

I left home just the other day, and they stood there, not shedding a tear. Watching me leave without sorrow, grief, but what I would call happiness and…. Was it really relieve. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I don't mind much, and that is a little hard to except. To know that they thought of me as another mouth to feed, another body to keep warm, another back to cloth. I don't fell sad, or upset. I don't cry or hurt. I just walk away, with my hopes, dreams, and heart. And I believe that is all I will ever need. Those three things will keep me warm, belly full. I believe that without those three things, that a person is just an empty shell.

I can fell the tears now, but I cant stop them, I don't know why I cry. I have everything I need, everything that I should, so why do I fell like something is missing, like I have always been a piece of some unfinished puzzle. One that all the pieces are there, but there isn't someone to try and put it together. Could it be that, without love, my heart - or is it my soul – was left to sit on some table in a dark corner? To be overlooked, ignored, uncared for. For it to be knocked off, trampled on, dirtied, and forgotten. Am I really that unworthy of happiness, of love?

Will I ever find someone to put it together, that unfinished part of me? Can I ever find a person that will care? That will hold me? That will cry with me? Someone that will mean the world to me? And I him? Is that possible or just a dream? But, then again, dreams keep a person going. They make you hope for a change, to really think that there is a chance that the world will allow such a person like me to have what others take for granted.

I fall, tears turning into body raking sobs. People pass, none giving me a second glance. A quick look of curiosity, pity, and discus all in one. I hate those looks, they don't know what to do, and none will go out of their way to help. My stomach growls, my head hurts, my wet body shacks. I'm tied and I want to sleep. To live in a constant dream, were happiness isn't out of reach.

My eyes slid shut, and I don't fight it as I fall forward to lie on the cold ground. My body is so heavy; to tired to care what happens anymore. I want to have an eternal dream, to sleep for all time, never to wake.

I want what those dreams hold so close to my heart. Is that so wrong? To want to be like everyone else, with smiling faces, warm voices, and sweet laughs. Can a person blame me for wanting what I never had, never experienced.

It is getting hard to think straight, my mind fells like it's covered in wool. People pacing are asking others if I'm dead, parents steering children away. None come close; they go out of their way to go around my body.

A set of foot steps stop close to me, just a foot or so in front of my head. It must be someone who is annoyed that I'm in their way, that's what I'm getting from the growl that I hear. As I fall completely unconscious, the person sighs and in a rich voice he says "You poor creature." and everything fades into black.


	2. meeting Kai

Chapter 2 of Lost! I hope you will like it!

Congratulations to Arsinen, darksaphire, and zquisittexabie for the accurate guess as to who the person specking was. And for you who don't know it was REI!!

Arsinen, I'm glad that you liked it, and it was a little sad wasn't it?

Sugar-Hype-Queen, those questions will be answered in do time, and one has been. The who is Rei. Thank you for the comment on the first person's POV, even if I didn't think it was very good. So here's the update!

Darksaphire, I know what you mean, poor Rei!

Zquisittexabie, thank you for the review, and I'm glad that you think that it's good.

Ciddy cat, look sis, you have to wait like everyone else to find out what happens! And I know that its deep, that's how it's supposed to be, did you want it any different?

Jenova-chan, thanks for the review, and as you know, it was no secret of whose POV it was. I'm glad that you liked it.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Rei slowly opened his eyes, and closed them immediately as bright like blinded him. He slowly opened them again, and was greeted by a ceiling. Blinking in confusion, he turned his head to the side. He appeared to be on a big bed, in a bedroom, which was painted in dark blue. The covers that covered him were in a similar shade, and a white washcloth that had been on his forehead now laid on the pillow. There was a night table on both sides, and the one closest to the door had a bowl of water on it.

There was a desk across from the door, to the left of the foot of the bed. A closet was on the wall next to it, and a door on the right side must have lead to a bathroom, since Rei could see the tile through the open door.

Rei started to sit up, but laid back down when he was overcome with dizziness. With a small grown, he closed his eyes, and decided to go back to sleep. He would have to figure it out later, once his head stopped throbbing so much. He didn't care where he was, just that he was warm and not on the streets anymore. He knew that he was going to have to repay whoever helped him, but he would worry about that later as well.

Rei slowly dozed off, not knowing that the door had opened and he had been watched the last few minutes by crimson eyes. He had two toned hair, the front a light blue and the back a dark blue.

A boy, not much older then the neko-jin, walked in and picked up the washcloth. He placed his hand on Rei's forehead, and when he realized that he still had a fever, he shook head. Rewetting the cloth, he put it back on his forehead, brushing a few pieces of raven hair out of his eyes. Rei sighed in his sleep, a slight purr admitting from his sore throat.

"Why would someone like you be out in a storm like that?" He wondered out loud, moving away from the bed to let Rei sleep.

"I didn't have anywhere to go to" Rei told him in a sleepy voice, as he turned his head to the side, causing the washcloth to fall off again. The boy looked back at him, slightly shocked that he was awake.

"Is that so?" He asked, and got a nodded in return.

"Who are you?"

"Kai" he replayed "You?"

"Rei... Thank you for helping me." Rei told him, before yawning. "You're the first to do something like that, so thank you. I will repay you some how."

"Don't worry about it" Kai told him, walking back over to the bed. He picked the washcloth up once again, and put it back on Rei's forehead. Rei gave him a small smile, before closing his eyes again, falling back to sleep. Kai turned once again and left the room.

He headed down stairs to the living room, where his cousin and best friend sat. His cousin, Tala, was similar in ways to Kai himself. Tala looked the exact opposite of Kai with red hair, and brilliant blue eyes. He was more outgoing, and talked a lot more than Kai. The two had gotten along since they started to live with their grandfather when they were little, and had started to live together a few years prier.

Bryan, Tala's boyfriend and Kai's best friend for years, lived with them as well. He had lilac hair, and silver-lilac eyes. With Bryan around, you could consider Kai vocal. Many thought that Bryan was mute when they first met him, but he just didn't like to talk to anyone, except for Tala and Kai, who he was known to talk whole sentences with. He wouldn't talk non stop, but enough to get what he wanted across.

He had been abused by his uncle after his mom died after he was born, but he then got away form him when he had moved in with the cousins. They new this because of his trust being so deep, but yet harder to get than diamonds.

"So…" Tala asked as Kai came in.

"So what?" he asked his cousin.

"How is he doing?" Tala asked him. He wasn't sure why Kai had brought the neko-jin home, since it wasn't something that was normal for him. Kai was incredibly withdrew when it came to outside people, and it was no secret, since the only people he was close to were sitting in the living room at that moment.

"He was awake when I went in." Kai told him, sitting on the chair next to the couch, which was occupied by the lovers.

"And?"

"He still has a fever, and said that he'd repay me for helping him." Kai told him.

"And?"

"What?" Kai asked his cousin. He already knew what his cousin wanted, and blamed it on them being so close.

"I know that look, your hiding something from me." Tala told him.

"It's just something that he said." Kai told him.

"Which was?"

"He didn't have a place to go, and that no one had ever helped him." Kai told Tala. "I mean, I know most don't like neko-jins, but to hurt him that way is just wrong. I don't really understand it."

"Staying?" Bryan asked him, and Tala looked over at Kai for an answer.

"It depends on what you two think. This is all over our home, so it isn't only my opinion." Kai told them.

"Name?" Bryan asked him. Kai gave a slight smile, turning to Tala, who nodded. Kai nodded back at them, knowing that that meant that Rei was staying, otherwise Bryan wouldn't have asked.

"Rei" Kai told them.

"Rei huh? ... Rei sounds good for the kitten." Tala commented. Kai shook his head at the nickname that Tala had given to the neko-jin when Kai had shown up with his unconscious body.

"What color?" Bryan asked him. The other two looked over at him to elaborate what he meant. "Eyes, what color?"

"What do you mean Bryan? You know all neko-jin's eye color is the same as their hair." Tala told him.

"Not all" Bryan told them.

"Yes" Tala repeated, looking at Kai.

"He's right, his eyes were gold" Kai told him. "But Tala is right, so how did you know Bryan?"

"He was alone." Bryan told them. "I'd say that he is a mix, only half neko-jin. So he was banished at birth, not excepted by either species."

"And you came to this how?" Tala asked his boyfriend.

"Neko-jins don't leave there kind alone, so he must not be of there kind" Bryan told them.

"That makes some sense" Kai told him, and Tala nodded in agreement "So no matter what, he will always be hated?"

Bryan nodded his head, and Kai sighed. "Stay" Bryan told him. This time it was a demand, not a question. He was telling them that no matter what, he wasn't going to let Rei back out to get hurt like he was. Bryan wasn't going to stand that to happen to someone. He didn't like to know that people had to live the way that he did.

Kai was a little relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about Rei's life while he was here. Bryan seemed to have taken the task of protecting him from the world.

* * *

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! I NEED FEEDBACK!! 


	3. Tala isnt noraml at all

OK!! A third chapter!!

I'd like to thank all that reviewed!!

xquisittexabie, what clip were you watching, and don't worry. It may take me some time, but I will update sooner or later.

Arsinen, YEP! Bryan is going to me protective, and as for Tala, who knows with him anyway, right?

Flopples, well all I can say to you is this. Here is the missing part, sorry that I forgot to put it in.

**"Who are you?" **

"**Kai" he replayed "You?"**

"**Rei... Thank you for helping me." Rei told him, before yawning. "You're the first to do something like that, so thank you. I will repay you some how." **

Marisa Alexandra, there's a reason for Bryan appearing more concerned about Rei. It's not that he has felling for him, its just got to do with Bryan's past. Read this chapter, and it will explain it for you.

BlueFire, Destiny'sVampireSlayer, Jenova-chan, Arina and Kai (but I guess its just Kai?), AnimeFan4Liffe102, and flamingos pink, well just thank you for reviewing!

HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Rei shifted, opening his gold eyes. He blinked the sleep out of them, before attempting to sit up, remembering what happened last time. He was a little relieved that his head didn't spin too much, and looked around the room. It was the same as it had been the last time he was awake, but this time he didn't see Kai anywhere. Rei was a little disappointed that he wasn't here, and made to get out of bed. He had meet Kai only once, but he already wanted him near by.

Rei made his way to the door, and quietly opened it. He didn't know anything about Kai, or if he lived with anyone. He slipped his head out of the door, and looked up and down the hall. Not seeing anyone, he made his way to the stairs. Getting a tight grip on the banister, he started down the stair. About half way down he realized that it wasn't the best idea to be out of bed as his head pounded and his legs buckled. He started to topple forward toward the floor below, when a slender but muscular arm came around his waist.

"Why you out of bed, Kitten?" a voice asked him. Rei blinked his eyes, and turned his head to see who had caught him. Tala smiled at him, as Rei turned an interesting shade of red.

"I was looking for Kai." Rei muttered, shifting slightly. Tala chuckled at him, and shook his head.

"My cousin isn't here right now." Tala told him, before shifting Rei's weight and picking him up, bridle style. Rei let out a speck, and through his arms around Tala's shoulder.

"Your Kai's cousin?" Rei asked quietly, and Tala nodded his head as he headed back upstairs. "Where are you taking me?" Rei asks. He closed his eyes tight as his body swayed with Tala's movement, his stomach rebelling.

"Back to bed, you still have a fever." Tala told him, as he put Rei back onto the bed.

"Do not" Rei objected as he swayed, this time on his own. Tala chuckled slightly, as he guided Rei back into a laid back position. Rei whined slightly, and sat back up as so fast his head swam. The next this he new, he was emptying the bile out of his stomach on the blue blankets, his half covered lap, and arm.

Tala sighed, but didn't say anything about it. He started to remove the top blanket, using it to whip off Rei's arm. He started rolling it up, and used a bottom corner to clean Rei's face and teary eyes. Tala removed the shirt Rei was wearing, then the pants, leaving him in his boxers. He picked up the blankets in one arm and taped Rei's nose with his index finger on the other.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back. Then you're going into the bath." Tala told him, before heading out of the room. He headed down to the first floor, then into the laundry room. Starting the machine, he waited till it filled with some water, then but the blankets and cloths in with laundry soap. He closed the lid, and then headed back up to Kai's bedroom.

When he entered, Rei looked at him with tear filled eyes, wet lines on his cheeks. Tala smiled reassuringly at him, before picking him up again. He was a little surprised at how light Rei was, like picking up a new born kitten. He didn't weigh anything at all, and that was a little scary to Tala. He wouldn't say that he wanted Rei to be over weight or anything, it's just that Tala would have preferred that he was more then skin and bones.

"Sorry" Rei muttered as he was but on the toilet.

"Don't worry about it." Tala reassured him as he turned the water on. The bathtub filled as he got out a towel and washcloth. "But I did tell you that you had a fever."

"No I don't" Rei objected stubbornly as Tala help him stand up to get out of his boxers. Tala picked Rei up and put him into the bathtub, making sure that his back was on the back of the tub so he wouldn't sink and drown.

"Fine then. You sick" Tala argued him. Rei shook his head, but stopped it immediately with a grown.

"I don't feel good" Rei muttered as he closed his eyes. Tala chuckled at that. He was denying being sick every chance he got, but then turned around and admitted it. Rei opened one eye, and gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing Kitten." Tala said, as he picked up the washcloth and wetted it. He wasn't planning on giving Rei a full bath, just enough of one to get the vomit off his body.

"Why you call me that?" Rei asked as he closed his eye. "I'm not a neko-jin."

"Your part right?" Tala asked him, and Rei nodded his head. Tala reaches into the water and picks up his arm.

"No one likes me." He muttered, turning his head away. "I'm just going to go back to the streets again after all. I no matter."

"Says who?" Tala asked him, as he puts Rei's arm back into the water.

"Everyone" Rei answered, as Tala washes off his chest. Tala finishes but doesn't move to get up. He moves his left hand to the back of Rei's neck, and lowers his head into the water.

"Kai, Bryan, and I thought the same thing at one time." Tala told him as he brought Rei back into a sitting position, and Rei raised an eyebrow at Bryan's name. "My boyfriend. Anyway, I thought the same thing after my parents died in a car crash when I was seven and I went to live with Kai and grandfather. That's when I first met him, and he helped me through it, since he'd gone through the same thing. I found out that grandfather had had someone cut the brakes and he had had them killed when they wouldn't give me to him."

"Kai was the same. Grandfather had wanted him too, and when Kai's parents wouldn't let him have Kai. He sent a man out and had them murdered in front of Kai when he was five. He'd only been there a few months, and held on because he didn't know what else to do. We both were taught by grandfather after that to be the best and to be cold hearted. You can say that it was beat into us." Tala continued, as he washed Rei's hair. He lowered Rei back into the water to rinse it, then helped Rei out of the tub and started to dry him off, grapping another towel for his hair.

"Bryan?" Rei asked, curiously. Tala dried his hair, then set off to bushing it. He started to braid it as he continued.

"Bryan never met either of his parents. He was raised by his uncle, who worked for our grandfather. His uncle found his mother and father in bed, and didn't approve of it. He shot his son, but kept his mother alive once he was sure she was pregnant, he locked her in a room. When Bryan was born, his uncle told his mom to name him, and then shot her. His uncle raised Bryan worsted then Grandfather raised us, and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't take it as far as rape." Tala sighed, as he took Rei back into the bedroom. Sitting Rei on the bed, he went through Kai's thing to find Rei something to wear. He brought back the smallest things Kai owned and dressed Rei in them, and it looked like he was drowning in them.

"We felt the same way as you did once, but we then found a place to feel safe, and that we mattered. Rei, I know you don't know any of us, but you're staying here. You will be safe here, with us. I promise you." Tala assured, as he picked him up and laid him in the middle of the bed. Tala then went out into the hall and retrieved a blanket to cover Rei with; he'd worry about making the bed back up later.

"Tala?" Rei asked as Tala came back in. "Where are they? You didn't say."

"Who? Kai and Bryan?" Tala asked as he covered Rei up, who was nodding his head. "They went to get some furniture for your room, so that Kai can have his room back tonight."

"If it doesn't have any furniture, then were has Kai been sleeping?" Rei asked him.

"Couch." Tala answered with a shrug, and Rei's eyes filled with tear. "Hey, not that again."

"I put him out of his own room." Rei said with a sniff.

"Don't worry about it." Tala told him as he climbed up onto the bed next to Rei. Tala lies down and put his arm around Rei. "Come on, get some sleep. I'm sure you'll fell better when you wake up."

Rei nodded his head, as he turned over to face Tala and curled up. He started to purr as Tala rubbed his back, within minutes he was asleep. Tala smiled as he shifted, laying his head on top of Rei's. He figured he might as well finish that nap that Rei had interrupted, since he was going to need the energy once Kai and Bryan got back with that stuff. It would take all three of them to get it set up tonight.

* * *

Kai and Bryan walked upstairs with a head board and foot board between them. They sat it down against the wall in the bedroom, before going back out for the box spring, the matures already against the other wall. After putting that down, they got the box with the frame in it, and they took that up to the room. The two looked at each other, wondering were the red head was. Bryan turned and went to look for him as Kai opened up the box.

Bryan checked their room first, but finding it empty he went across the hall to Kai's room. He opened the door to find Tala and Rei curled up in the middle of the bed, under a quilt. Bryan let a rare smile grace his lips, before he left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"Well?" Kai asked as Bryan came back in.

"He's with Rei. They're both asleep." Bryan slightly teased his. The two set about setting up the wood bed. Once they had the head board and foot board attached, they put the bed spring and matures on it. The two then headed back down stairs to get the dresser. As they headed back up, the tow discussed what they should have for diner. In the end, Kai went back downstairs and ordered Chinese. As he was coming back upstairs, Tala came out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kai raised an eyebrow, and Tala gave him a dirty look, before going down the hall into Rei's bedroom, Kai fallowing.

"How is he?" Bryan asked.

"Alright. Nearly killed himself earlier." Tala committed, and Kai and Bryan raised eyebrows at him. "He woke up and went looking for Kai. Nearly took a topple down the stairs. I gave him a bath after he got sick, so you'll have to dry you blankets Kai."

Kai nodded, before going over to help Bryan with setting up the dresser. Tala started to come over to help, when Bryan told him to go get the blankets out of the car. He went down and retrieved that and the pillows; he came back up to the room.

He opened it and pulled out the gold sheets and red pillow classes. After getting the bottom sheet on and the pillow's covered and put on the bed, he put on the top sheet. He went into the hall and pulled out an old quilt that he put over the sheet, then put the converter on. The converter was red with gold going all over it in no real design. Just as he finished, the door bell rang.

"That's the Chinese." Kai informed Tala, and he nodded. Tala went down and paid for the food. He took it into the kitchen, and started to dish it out. When he came to a container of soup, he stopped to look at it. It wasn't something that they normally ordered, so he couldn't figure out how it had gotten into to their order.

"It for the Kitten." Bryan answered his unspoken question as he came into the room. "I figured that he must have been awake so I told Kai to order something for him."

Tala nodded as he put it into a bowl and went to take it up stairs when Bryan stopped him. Bryan took the bowl from him and put it on the table. He turned back around and took Tala into his arms, kissing him.

"Get a room you two." Kai teased them, as he came into the room. He sat Rei down at the table and sat the soup in front of him. Rei smiled at him, and started to eat. Bryan let go of Tala and the two of them sat down at the table with Kai and Rei.

"Your boyfriend?" Rei teased Tala, and he got a glare in return.

The four ate in silence, and when Rei finished, he laid his head against his arms on the table, and was asleep almost instantly. Tala smiled at that, and the three finished their diners. Kai put his and Rei's dishes into the sink, before coming back and picking Rei up.

"night" Tala called as Kai head up stairs. Kai called a soft goodnight back, and took Rei up and put him in his bed, before going to his own.

* * *

REVIEW!

And I could use some help. I would be grateful if someone was willing to right some lemons for me. Don't feel offended if you don't like them, it's just a thought.

Thanks for reading!


	4. addictions

HEY PEOPLE! I'M BACK! It's been a while since I updated, wrote, typed, whatever you want to say. Plus I have new stories, but I will wait some time before I post them, ok?

Warnings should be in the first chapter, and still stand…

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED!!

* * *

Rei woke up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in bed. Rubbing them, he looked around, wondering what had woken him up, since he had only been asleep for a few hours, being early morning.

He climbed out of bed, moving towards the door slowly opening it. He peeked out, looking up and down the deserted hall, not seeing anyone, but he could pick up faint sounds. He slipped out and crossed the hall to the other door, Tala and Bryan's room. He placed his ear against the door, trying to pin point the sound.

"I'd get away from there if I was you."

Rei turned around and found Kai leaning against his door from at the end of the hall, watching Rei with bored eyes. "Why? One of themcould be hurt."

"There fine, go back to bed." Kai told him,starting to go back into his own room.

"But…" Rei started, but didn't finish what he was going to say when Kai turned around to look at him. Kai stared at him for a moment, before sighing, realizing that Rei really didn't understand what his cousin and best friend were doing.

"Rei, come here" Kai told him, glancing back at the door Rei moved toward to his savior. "Yes?" Rei squeaked out, afraid that he had done something wrong. Kai placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a slight smirk.

"Rei, those two are fine, they're just busy" Kai told him watching as Rei blinked his eyes up at him.

"Doing what? Tala…"

"They're fine" Kai cut in, sighing slightly "Rei they're boyfriends, ok? They wont hurt each other."

"So he's not being hurt?" Rei asked, looking back over at the door. "Is he having a bad dream?"

"No" Kai told him, turning Rei's head back around to look at him. "They're having sex" Kai told him straight.

"Sex?" Rei asked.

"Yes" Kai answered, relieved that this was over. Now he could go back to work, which Rei had interrupted him from when he had come out of his room, telling Kai that he was up.

"What's sex?" Rei asked, looking up at Kai with big innocent golden eyes.

"You don't know what sex is?" Kai asked him, getting a nod of the head. "How can you not know?" Kai tried to hide his look of bewilderment.

"Am I supposed to know?" Rei asked him, biting his lip tears forming in his eyes. "Is it bad not to know? Do I have to leave now?"

"No" Kai told him, glancing back into his room. " You don't have to, I just figured that you would know."

"K-Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"When will they stop?" Rei asked, looking back at the door, then back at Kai to find him looking at him.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"They are loud" Rei muttered, stopping to yawn. "They woke me up." Kai glanced across the hall, then back at Rei. To him they weren't making too much noise, only a few sounds came threw the door, though they were loud, they shouldn't have woken Rei up, but then again Kai couldn't be sure how loud they got since he had headphones on a few minutes ago. "They did?"

"Yeah, its loud… isn't it?" Rei asked waiting for Kai to answer.

"I guess for your ears it is." Kai told him placing a hand on Rei's head, running it threw his bangs absentmindedly as he thought about what to do. He realized what he was doing when Rei started to purr, eyes closed in bliss. Kai watched him, a true smile forming on his lips as Rei relaxed and Kai quickly wrapped his other arm around Rei's waist letting him lean against him. Within minutes he was fast asleep, but Kai didn't move, just stared at him, heart slightly pounding as Rei snuggled close to him. Kai quickly picked him up, and turned around to enter his room, putting Rei on one side of his bed, covering him up. He moved back toward the computer and pulled the headphones out so that the music filled the room to help drown out the noises from the other room.

Kai sat down at the computer and continued working on his book that he was writing. Most wouldn't believe that he would write fantasy-adventure books and stories-not that anyone had ever read any of them but him-but he had for years, since he was a child. It had always been his release when he lived with his grandfather, just like singing and writing songs had been for Tala. Now, years after getting away from his grandfather, he still would write. It was like this addiction that he couldn't fight, one that kept him sane and attached to this world. He wouldn't sleep for days, staying up all night, skip meals, even disappear for long periods of time, a day or more, just to get the thoughts down.

He couldn't help it, they would keep him up till he did, making him write, to make something.

He knew what should be the next part of the story he had been writing since before Rei showed up, one that he had even sat down and wrote on paper to get it down, and had spent the last few hours typing. He now was ready to type the next part, a part that hadn't been invented but in a form of an idea but he couldn't. The only thing he could think about were those gold eyes staring up at him wanting to know what was going on, the soft hair that his hand had been in, the innocent smile on full lips.

He couldn't think about anything but that, and that was a first for him. He had always been able to write, no matter who was there, how hurt he was, or if he was suppose to be doing something else. And the thought that something may be able to do that to him, make it so that he couldn't write, to care about them more- that wasn't supposed to happen.

Kai looked back over to the bed, watching Rei as he slept. He looked innocent, something that Kai hadn't been in years. Rei was though, he still believed that there was some good in the world, somewhere. But Kai knew better, he knew there wasn't any good or innocence left. Everyone worked for themselves, only caring if it helps them in some way. To them it was just who could get the most out of life in the short amount of time they had. Kai hated that, but he knew that was the way it worked, and all the good there once was, was lost, good wasn't out in the world now. But something kept telling him that there was good somewhere, that there had to be at least one person out there that held others above themselves.

Kai gave up, his mind was too clouded with other things to actually concentrate anyway. He got up and turned off his monitor leaving the computer on though. He crossed the room, turning off the light, and climbed into bed, hands behind his head, starring up at the ceiling, his mind going in circles. He jumped slightly when he felt weight settle on his chest, looking down he could make out a head of hair in the dark room. He moved his arms from under his head, wrapping one around Rei's waist, the other laying against the arm that was draped across his chest. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep in seconds, his mind surprisingly quiet for the first time that Kai could remember.

* * *

Tala headed to Kai's room, to get him because he couldn't find Rei. He walked in, and stopped, causing Bryan to walk into his back. Kai and Rei were in the same place, except Rei's head was now against Kai's neck, and Kai's head was leaning against Rei's, and both hands were on Rei's waist. Tala moved towards the bed, looking down at them, not even noticing when Bryan walked up behind him and wrapped him arms around his waist. "I haven't seen Kai sleep since we were little." Tala admitted, reaching out and running his hand down Kai's check. He blinked in confusion when Kai didn't move at all.

Kai had always been a light sleeper, never letting someone touch him unless he knew who it was. "Kai?"

"Nn" Kai muttered, shifting his head, burying his face into Rei's hair.

"Kai" Tala called again, giving his shoulder a light shake moving Rei with him. Rei's eyes snapped open in shock of being moved, looking up at them, seemingly not minding, or noticing his place. Tala gave him a smile, before shaking Kai again.

"Go away" Kai told him, pulling Rei closer, and burying his face farther into his hair.

"Are you felling alright Kai?" Tala asked his cousin, getting a mumble in response. "Kai, I can't understand you."

"I said that I'm fine, just tired"Kai told him after pulling his head up, turning to look at Tala. "I'm up now, so what do you want?"

"Its your turn to make breakfast" Tala told him, covering the fact that the real reason he was woken up was because he was worried that something happened to his baby cousin.

"I make it every morning, can't you do it just once?" Kai asked, shifting to sit up, causing Rei to sit up as well. He stretched his arms over his head, slipping out of bed.

"Would you like me to make it?" Rei asked, rubbing his eyes. Kai reached over, running a hand through Rei's messed up bangs, tucking a stray hair that had fell out of the braid behind a slightly pointed ear.

"Can you cook?" Kai asked him.

"Yes, its not that good, but its eatable." Rei told him, moving to the edge of the bed and getting off, straightening the shirt, one of Tala's, as it fell off his shoulders. "Is that alright?"

"It's Fine." Bryan told him, getting a smile. Rei moved past them, leaving the three of them alone in the room. As soon as the door was shut, Tala turned to his cousin.

"So baby cousin, what was that?" Tala asked, getting a scowl at the nickname.

"What was what?" Kai asked, moving over to his computer to turn off the music.

"What just happened, all of it." Tala told him, sitting down on his bed.

"You two woke Rei up last night with all the noise you were making, so I let him stay in here." Kai told him, saving and closing windowsXP.

"And?"

"I went to bed and he curled up against me." Kai told them, turning to look at them in annoyance. "Nothing more."

"Why were you in bed?" Bryan asked, since it was well known that Kai almost never slept.

"I was tired." came the automatic response. "It's nothing."

"Kai, it's not nothing. You didn't even respond when we came in, I even shook you and you didn't even move." Tala told him, sighing. "Kai, that's not normal for you, it never has been. You don't sleep that deep, you don't ever let people touch you, hell, you never even went out of your way to help people before Rei showed up."

"It wasn't out of my way." Kai glared at him. Tala smiled, standing up and going to his cousin.

"Kai, it's alright to care about someone but yourself." Tala assured him.

"I don't just care about myself, I care about you two." Kai muttered. "I don't need to care about anyone else, epically some street brat that was in my way."

"Kai…" Tala started, then stopped. "I think you will have to learn this one on your own. I just hope you realize that caring isn't wrong."

Tala turned around and headed out, Bryan fallowing. "Kai, you shouldn't be scared of what you feel." Bryan said softly, then left the room, heading downstairs with Tala, missing the gold eyes that watched them from the space between the door and frame of the owners room.

* * *

Kai came down stairs not but tweenty minutes later, fully dressed in a pair of black baggy pants and a dark blue shirt that ended just above the top of his pants, leaving skin showing.

" Kai!"

"WHAT!" he yelled back at his cousin. Tala came around the corner from the living room, Bryan came out of the kitchen.

"I cant find Rei, he's not down here!" Tala yelled at him.

"And?"

"He's not in the house!" Tala informed him, Kai rolled his eyes and turned around, heading back upstairs. He knocked on Rei's door, calling to him, but didn't receive an answer. He opened the door to find the room empty, and the window open, and a piece of paper on the made bed. He walked over to it, picking it up off the red and gold blankets.

_'Thank you, but I really don't want to cause trouble. If I'm going to cause arguments between you three, then I don't need to be here, besides, you don't really need another mouth to feed. I can make it out there, I'm used to fending for myself, so don't you worry about it. Once again thank you for everything, and I will get you the money to pay for all the money that you spend on me.'_

Kai reread the note twice, having trouble with the small smears on it. It took a moment for him to figure out that they were from tears that had fallen onto the letter.

"He left?" Tala asked, reading over Kai's shoulder.

"Looks like it." Bryan commenteed. "What are we going to do?" He asked, looking at Kai. Kai turned and headed for the door, pushing the paper into his pocket.

"Kai?" Tala called "Where are you going?"

"To knock some sense into that brat." Kai answered, looking back. "Then I'm going to drag him back here and he's going to be grounded for the next decade."

"I thought you didn't care about that 'street brat'" Tala said, looking straight back at his cousin.

"He's growing on me." was Tala's only reply, then Kai was gone.

"Are we going to help him?" Bryan asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"Nah, we're making lunch for when they get back." Tala told him, heading out of the room, Bryan close behind. Tala glanced back, smileing slightly, Bryan would fallow him to the end of the world if he had to, and Tala always thought it was kind of cute.

"When? Not if?" Bryan asked, moving to walk next to Tala as they went down the stairs.

"No, when? Kai won't come back without the kitten." Tala grinned his eyes glinting mischievously. Bryan raised an eyebrow, tipping his head to the side. "I wonder how long till that cute crush turns into love."

* * *

Kai stomped down the street, keeping an eye out for the half neko-jin. He couldn't believe that Rei would run off like this, he seemed to like living with them the last week and a half, and now he runs away. What was he thinking? He wasn't well enough to be running around, especially this close to winter. It could start snowing any day now, and he's out here in a pair of Kai's pants, one of Tala's old shirts, and a low grade temperature.

"Excuse me, young man. Is there something the matter? Can I be of help?" an older lady called, one in her late 60's. Kai stopped and stared. People just didn't offer help, or ask what was wrong, not even the elderly. It just wasn't how people did things, hadn't been the way people did things in over 100 years.

"Are you talking to me?" Kai snapped at her. She didn't flinch, just telling him that that was the case. "Why?"

"I had this sweet little boy help he earlier today, he was about your age, a little younger maybe. But he went out of his way to help, not wanting anything in return, strange isn't it? All he ask is that I try to help others as well, and well, you seem to look like you need it." she told him, moving closer to him on her walking stick.

"I don't." Kai told her, turning to leave.

"It seems that you do." she told him.

"I told you I don't, I'm mad, not in need on help" Kai informed the woman, starting to walk away.

"You appear to be more worried then mad. Could it be that someone you care about is hurt, or maybe missing?" the woman asked Kai.

"I don't care about that stupid street brat!" Kai yelled at her, turning around to face her once again.

"If you didn't, then you wouldn't be out here looking for him in this weather, in those clothes" she said wisely, a smile on her face.

"I don't care, I'm just going to find him and knock some sense into that thick head of his!" Kai yelled at her. "And its none of your business what I'm doing or why!"

"You seem so angry, when that young neko-jin was talking about you, he made you sound like such a good person, going out of your way to help him. But maybe I got the wrong person, I just thought that you might be one of the boys that helped him, you look like one of them that he described to me. Well I'm sorry, this old lady's eyes aren't as good as they used to be."

"Did you say a neko-jin?" Kai asked, and she nodded. "Long black hair, gold eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue pants?"

"Yes that's him. So you do know him then? You are one of those boys he spoke so highly of?" the women asked him.

"Which way did he go?" Kai demanded

"Now I can't tell you that if you're going to harm that sweet child" she told him, shaking her head, turning to leave.

"Damn it woman! Tell me where he went!" Kai yelled after her, fallowing her. "I have to find him!"

"I can't tell you, if you're going to hurt him" the elderly woman repeated.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I would never hurt Rei!" Kai yelled defensively. "That brat maybe annoying, but he's still my annoying brat."

"Then you did lose something of importance?" she asked.

"Yes, Rei's important to me." Kai muttered under his breath, but the women caught it all the same. "Can you tell me where he went, his sick and shouldn't be outside in this weather." Kai said in a loader voice.

"OH!" she said, turning around to look at him. "He's sick. Oh no! I didn't know that, of course. He went down that way, towards the bridge." she told him, pointing down to the left of them. Kai turned at ran that way, calling back a thanks to the women that continued her way on home.

Kai ran as fast as he could, weaving in and out of streets that he played on before his parents died. He knew where the bridge was, right in middle of town, connecting the two parts, the only way to get to the west side of their large town, the only way to get to their home on the small land.

It started to snow, making Kai's nose turn red as the wind blew harder. A storm was coming, a big one. He had to find Rei, he had to. He kept running, coming stop on the edge of the bridge, panting slightly.

Rei was sitting there, staring out towards the north, shivering. Kai slowly walked towards him.

* * *

Rei sat on the railing of the bridge looking out over the slightly frozen water, humming to himself. He couldn't remember where he had heard the song from, but it was always calming. That what he needed right now, to calm down. He was cold, shivering constantly, his head hurt-slightly pounding, his throat was scratchy, and his heart pained him. He knew that he had to get out of the cold, to find somewhere to stay from the wind and snow that was starting to fall around him, but he couldn't. His head kept replaying Kai's words over and over, making it hard to do anything, even remember how the song went.

He heard running footsteps, and panting when they came closer. The footsteps stopped as the person stopped running, coming to stand at the end of the bridge. Rei didn't turn, not wanting to see who it was, the weird look he was getting for being out in this weather. He heard the footsteps falling again, this time the person was walking towards him, when they were not a foot away Rei turned towards them. His world went black before he could do anything, seeing one a streak of blue and red.

* * *

When Rei started to fall, Kai darted forward, holding him in his arms, tight against his chest. Rei's face was flushed, checks a dark pink, almost red. He was sweating, even with the cold wind blowing on him. His arms and face were like ice, but his forehead was on fire.

"Stupid brat." Kai muttered, laying Rei down and pulling his light over jacket off, now wishing that he'd been thinking before leaving the house, to mad to care about such things, but then again, he didn't even have socks on, so it's a wonder that he even grabbed a jacket.

He put it on Rei, then picked him up once again, walking back towards home, hoping that they got there before the storm hit fully. He picked up his pace, glancing at Rei every once and a while, watching as he whizzed in between coughing fits. Coughing fits that made his whole body shake, making it hard to hold onto him, much less keep his head out of the never forgiving wind.

"K-Kai…" Rei muttered, causing him to stop and watch Rei. Rei shifted slightly, body shaking with coughs once again.

"Rei are you awake?" Kai asked, starting to walk again. He didn't get a response, not that he expected one, Rei was still unconscious, most likely dreaming about something.

"Kai…" he called again, a small whine coming from his abused throat.

"Shush Rei." Kai told him, shifting Rei once again. "You're fine, and I'm here. It'll be alright, I promise. Do you hear me?"

Rei didn't responded, just laid against his chest, whizzing as he tried to take air into his tired body. Kai broke into a run when he came to his street, the storm was getting worse, he could barely see in front of himself anymore. He made it to the door, calling for Tala and Bryan, hoping that one of them could hear him over the howling of the wind. The door flew open, and Tala took Rei from Kai, talking him over to the couch where he could warm up by the fire. Kai came in, closing the door with a little difficulty, then taking off his shoes. He headed upstairs, pulling off his shirt as he went.

He entered his room, throwing it into the hamper, then his pants. He pulled out a new pair of pants, putting them on, then a long sleeve shirt and a pair of socks to cover his freezing feet. He then pulled out a pair of sleeping pants, a long sleeve shirt and a sweater for Rei. He grabbed a pair of socks out of his dresser, and a two towels form the bathroom before heading back downstairs.

Tala was already striping Rei by the time that he got there, excepting a towel and the clothes form Kai as he dried his now wet hair form the melting snow. Tala got him dried off, and into warmer clothes, covering him with the quilt that Bryan had sat on the floor next to him.

Tala shifted, sitting his back against the couch. "I was getting worried with the storm going to hit, and with good reason it would appear."

"Here." Bryan said, handing Tala a cup of hot chocolate, then Kai. Neither would say it aloud, but they both loved it in the winter. Summer was coffee, winter was hot chocolate, thats just how the two cousins had been since as far back as Bryan could remember. Bryan on the other hand, liked cider year around. It didn't matter what time of year or how cold or hot it was, he always wanted hot pear cider [1.

Bryan placed another piece of wood on the fire, looking over at Rei as he started coughing, curling up into a ball for warmth. "He's going to take a turn for the worse." Bryan committed.

"Most likely." Tala told him, placing a hand on Rei's check then his forehead, clicking his tongue in worry, a habit that he had had for years. "His bodies cold, but his forehead is on fire."

"Yeah." Kai told him. "I thought that was wired as well."

"It's the cold." Bryan told them "So until his body his warmed up, we wont know how mad of shape he is in."

They both nodded in understanding. Tala moved, sitting between Bryan's feet. Kai leaned back, and closed his eyes, not actually falling asleep, but not wanting to see anything. Kai sat back up, sitting his cup on the table then heading upstairs. Tala watched him, taking another sip of his drink, laying his head against one of Bryan's legs. Bryan reach down, running a hand threw Tala's hair after he dozed off, taking the cup with the other.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out that you touching his hair." Kai told him, sitting back down with a pen and two notebooks. Bryan knew what they were -one for the story and the other full of notes- and rolled his eyes, Kai really was addicted to writing. The four boy sat in silence for the rest of the day, and most of the night.

* * *

[1 I don't know if that so, but…In Austria cider is made in the southwest of Lower Austria, the so called "Mostviertel" and in Upper Austria. Almost every farmer there has some apple or pear trees. Many of the farmers also have a kind of inn called "Mostheuriger". There they serve cider and also something to eat.

* * *

Well that's it for the time being, tell me what you think, and if you have any thoughts on what is going on, suggestions or questions, either one, just some kind of committees will do, but give me something! 


	5. Hospital visits

OK PEOPLE! Here is what you've been waiting for, or I think (and hope) that you have…

Sorry I think is a little short…I don't know…what do you think?

I don't really know what to do yet… but I do know that its coming up on an end soon…one-maybe two more chapters…depends on what I can think of and what you readers want…**So tell me!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 (Hospital visits can help more then one kind of pain.)**

Bryan woke with a start from his light sleep. He got off the floor-having switched with Tala hours ago- and moved to the couch. He lifted Rei up, turning him on his side once again, keeping him from chocking as he threw up into the trash can that was next to the couch.

"Bry?" Tala asked sitting up slightly in the chair that he'd been sleeping in just a moment ago. "What's wrong?"

"He's sick." Bryan told him wiping Rei's mouth with a towel and then laid him down on his side. During this whole thing Rei hadn't regained consciousness. It was the third time that this had happened in the last 5 hours, and all three times Bryan had to turn him back onto his side since he kept rolling over onto his back.

Tala got up and sat next to him, moving Rei's bangs out of his face. "Bry?" Bryan nodded for him to continue. "What's going on?"

"He's sick." Bryan told him again sighing. "Make sure he stays that way." he muttered, then got up and headed to the bathroom to retrieve the thermometer. After getting it off the sink where he'd left it a few hours ago, he moved back into the living room. Tala was still sitting next to Rei, playing with his hair, his tongue clicking once again. Rei was covered in a blanket, cheeks flushed, whizzing as he tried his hardest to breath. Kai sat in one of the arm chairs, his pen hadn't stopped moving for hours, and Bryan knew that Kai was so far into whatever world he was writing about that he had no idea what was going on around him.

Tala looked up at him eyes slightly pleading with him. Bryan gave him a slight smile making a silent promise that he'd do anything to help Rei. He'd do anything to get rid of that look on his lover's face… that lost look. "Bryan, what if Rei doesn't make it, what if he dies… Kai's became too attached to him in the time that he's been here." Tala told him looking back down at the half Neko-jin.

Bryan sighed catching the meaning behind those words. Knowing that Tala meant that Rei was family to all of them now, he didn't want to lose Rei anymore then either Kai or himself. "He'll be fine." Bryan assured him sitting down on the floor next to him. "Go get something to eat." He added knowing that Tala hadn't eaten in almost a day. He slipped the thermometer under Rei's shirt knowing that was the only way to get him temperature in the state that he was in.

Tala looked at him reluctantly but in the end his stomach won and he left to get something to eat. He made himself a sandwich and headed back into the living room, figuring that he could share it with Bryan. He stopped mid bite to stare. "Bryan?" He called, wondering what his lover what doing now. The blanket that had been covering Rei was lying on the floor along with the sweatshirt that he'd been wearing.

Bryan was taking off his shirt when Tala called causing him to pause to look at the redhead. "Go fill the bath." Bryan ordered going back to undressing Rei.

Tala nodded even though Bryan couldn't see and put his sandwich and water on the table. He then moved to the bathroom. He plugged it and filled it with water like he had a few times already. He sighed wondering how high Rei's fever was this time.

Tala turned off the water when the bath was a little more then half full. Bryan came in with Rei just after, lowering him into the tub and kneeling down next to Tala. Rei whined trying to move away from the cold water that was adding to his already cold world. "Shh, it's ok Kitten." Tala soothed picking up a washcloth and wetting it. He then moved it across Rei's neck and then his face.

"Tal?" Rei muttered dull eyes opening to look up at him.

"Hey, morning you." Tala told him smiling reassuringly.

"Cold." Rei muttered moving again his eyes falling shut.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, but it can't be helped Kitten." Tala told him, watching a small smile form on Rei's face at the nickname. He glanced at Bryan, who mouthed '106' to him. Tala sighed, silently swearing, this having been the 7th time that Rei's fever had gone over 104 in the last 24 hours. "How are you feeling?" Tala asked him.

"Bad." Rei answered shifting once again his teeth chattering slightly. "Can I-I ge-get o…out?"

"Not yet." Tala told him smiling slightly at least Rei's was awake now "We need to get this fever down."

Rei nodded eyes fluttering but not opening "I-I dream-med of K-Kai."

"Yeah?" Tala asked smiling as Rei's cheeks got more color from the blush that covered them.

"I drea-amed tha-at he ca-came for me." Rei muttered moving his face away from the washcloth.

"He did." Tala assured him running a hand threw his hair. Rei smiled, but it was replaced with a frown of pain when he tried to purr. "You'll feel better soon." Tala told him taking the thermometer from Bryan. He slipped it between Rei's slightly parted lips and Rei closed his mouth on it.

Tala continued to use the washcloth to wet Rei's neck, face, and shoulders while Bryan went to fetch a towel. Tala took the thermometer out of Rei's mouth when it beeped, relieved that it read '103.2'. He let the water out taking the towel that Bryan had sat on the floor and wrapping it around Rei. He then picked him up and moved back into the living room. "He needs a doctor." Tala muttered, sitting him on the couch.

"When the storm ends." Bryan told him, handing him a new set of clothes for Rei.

"Tala?" Rei called waiting for him to put the sweater over his head, then laying him down with the blanket covering him. "What's w-wrong with Kai?" he asked still shaking slightly.

"He's writing." Tala told him kissing his forehead. "Go to sleep." Rei nodded sleepily curling up slightly on his side falling asleep again shaking every once in a while as Tala hummed to him.

"Let's get sleep while we can." Bryan told him sitting down in the chair offering Tala his lap to sit in. Tala accepted the offer sitting down and wrapping his arms around his waist to hold the arms that were already wrapped there. He let himself fall back to sleep head resting against Bryan's shoulder. Bryan placed his head against Tala's letting himself fall back into a light sleep. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep but it may become one of Tala's favorites.

* * *

"Kai?" Tala called kneeling down in front of him. Kai didn't look up, not taking notice to him being there. "Kai?" he called again getting no response. "Baby cousin?" he tried watching as Kai blinked and looked at him in annoyance. 

"What?" he asked, eyes wondering over to Rei. Bryan was wrapping him in a blanket, waiting for the thermometer that was in the mostly asleep half Neko-jin's mouth to beep.

"We're going to the hospital." Tala told him standing up "His fever spiked again." he told Kai looking over at Bryan when heard the beep.

"107.3." Bryan told him then slipped the thermometer into his pocket. He picked Rei up glancing at Tala.

"Kai?" Rei muttered shifting slightly. Kai gave Tala a confused look when he heard it.

"He's been calling for you for a while. He doesn't understand why you won't answer." Tala told him heading to the door. "Carry him." Tala told him throwing a smile over his shoulder then sat down to put his shoes on. Kai looked ready to say no till Rei called out to him again. He went over and took Rei from Bryan, looking towards Tala as Bryan headed to start the car.

"I'm here." Kai told Rei as he called for him again. He then went to the door where Tala motioned for him to hold up a foot. He did so and Tala slipped his shoe on then motioned for the other foot doing the same thing. Tala stood leaving the shoe lasses untied then opened the door letting Kai go out first, Rei's shoes in his hand. Just before he got there the door opened and he could see Bryan had leaned back to open it for him and was now opening Tala's door. Kai put Rei into the car, closing the door and moved around the car, not missing that Bryan was buckled up and read to go. He opened the other door and got in the same time as Tala, both closing their doors. Tala reached up knocking some snow out of his hair, looking annoyed then put his belt on.

Bryan pulled away from their place as Kai buckled up. Rei lay down with his head in Kai's lap. Sighing Kai wondered how he was going to get him buckled up now. Looking at Rei, Kai figured that it didn't mater; they were most likely one of the few that were out. Bryan was more likely to drive them into a ditch then for them to get hit by another car-that is if Bryan didn't run into a parked one mind you. Kai placed his hand on Rei's head playing with his hair slightly knowing that the normally a 20 minute drive would be closer to 40 minutes today because of the storm. "Tal?" he called, looking over at his redhead cousin.

"Yeah Kai?" he asked, glancing back.

"Sorry." Kai told him, one of the few times that he could apologize was when he knew he was at fault. "For not helping."

Tala smiled tiredly "You should be apologizing to Rei for scaring him off." Kai looked down at the sleeping neko-jin and nodded slightly.

"Fucking snow." Bryan muttered, turning off the main road to travel a side one. Add another 20 minutes to the trip and who knew, they may not even be able to get through to the hospital.

"This is the wrong place to live if you hate snow." Kai told him, chuckling when Bryan turned to glare at him then went back to driving.

"Bryan try not to crash, we don't need more reasons to visit the hospital." Tala told him leaning his seat back slightly.

"It'd get us there faster" he commented.

"True, but it's not worth the car insurance going up." Tala told him, looking back at Rei. "He'll still be sick when we get there, without added trouble."

"'Added trouble.'" Bryan snarled, slightly almost glaring at the snow and Tala smiled.

"He'll be fine." Tala assured him, smiling up at him. Kai sighed looking away from them.

"Attention on the road." Kai suggested, this time Tala glared at him.

"Kai."

"Yes, my dear _old_ cousin?" Kai asked watching as Tala's face got a dark look on it.

"Forget it, I'm not talking to you." Tala told him crossing his arms and pouting.

"That's fine with me." Kai told him, turning his head to look out the window. He knew that if it was important Tala would tell him eventually.

"Kai?" Tala called almost 20 minutes later and Kai looked at him knowing that he'd been right.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." Kai told him-smirking.

Tala glared, but continued anyway. "How much has Rei 'grown on you'?" Tala asked referring to what Kai had said yesterday.

"He's like an annoying kid that always there." Kai told him. Tala smiled turning back to face the front. He knew the hidden meaning behind that statement; he knew that meant that Kai couldn't stop thinking about Rei.

"How bad?" Bryan asked glancing back threw a glance at the rearview mirror so he could see Kai without turning around.

"Clean to writing." Kai muttered, looking out the window again a small blush on his cheeks. Tala chuckled meeting Bryan's eyes as he looked sideways and knew that it amused Bryan as well. "Stupid brat." Kai muttered as Rei snuggled his face further into his leg and Tala's smile grew bigger.

* * *

Kai hated hospitals; he hated them since he was little. To him they were evil-as evil as the doctors that worked there. What was happening now was just feeding the fire. Tala had filled out the chart with a half conscious Rei's help and had handed it in. That had been five hours ago. Many people had gone in since then-some of which had arrived after them. 

"Kai." Rei muttered, shifting to look up at him from his place on Kai's lap.

"Yeah?" Kai asked, looking down at him.

"Why are you mad?" Rei asked him, laying his head back against Kai's chest.

"Annoyed." Kai told him, tightening his arms around Rei's waist. He glanced at Tala as the red head come back with Bryan not far behind.

"They said that it's busy today so to get him in right away his temps got to be 108." Tala said, sitting down and placed a hand against Rei's forehead. Rei moved his head away, burying his face in Kai's chest.

"And 107.8 isn't high enough?" Kai asked, anger building.

"No." Tala answered him with a sigh. "We even explained that he'd had it for almost seven hours."

Kai gritted his teeth, trying to convince himself that the reason they hadn't called them yet wasn't because of what Rei was. Kai laid his head against Rei's and found himself wishing that Rei didn't smell like sweat but of cherries-like he usually did. That thought confused Kai because he hated cherries, he could never remember a time when he wanted something to do with cherries, not since he chocked on his first one when he was four. Yet now he found himself liking that smell.

"Kai." Rei muttered again, looking up at him then back down. "Can we go home now?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel good, I want to go lay down." Rei told him, giving a slight shiver and cough.

"We'll see a doctor soon." Kai assured him, sighing. They had thought he was done coughing.

"When?" Rei asked, trying to move closer to Kai. Kai sighed; making sure Rei was fully covered with his blanket, and then wrapped his arms back around Rei's waist to offer what warmth he could.

"Soon." Kai told him, glancing at Tala. Tala pulled the thermometer out of his pocket where he'd put it earlier and turned it on. "Let's see what your temp is." Kai told him taking the thermometer and putting it into Rei's mouth. He shifted and stood up heading to the desk, Tala and Bryan fallowing. He sat Rei on the desk/counter, looking at the nurse.

"Sir, please get him down." The nurse told Kai, not even flinching from the glare Kai gave him. "Now."

"His temp is 108; we'd like to see a doctor." Kai told him, taking the thermometer and handing it to him.

The nurse glanced at it, then handed it back. "We'll call you when we can." he said, looking at Rei. "Now get him down."

"No, I will move him when we see a doctor." Kai told him, keeping a hand on Rei's waist to keep him from falling.

"Kai?" Tala asked, looking at his cousin "Let's sit down."

"No, I'm tired of them ignoring us. Rei deserves help as much as anyone else here." Kai told him and then went back to glaring at the nurse.

"You think that's why?" Tala asked, looking at Kai.

"We could be the only ones here and they'd still not call us because a rat in the gutter was sick." Kai told him, not taking his eyes off the nurse.

"I'm going to call security." he threatened and Kai continued to glare.

"Do it." Kai challenged-a smirk. "Then we can file a complaint."

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but take it somewhere else."

"I will, just get me a doctor." Kai told him, glancing at Rei. Rei was sitting there, not bothered by the argument or to where he was, though he seemed to be having trouble keeping his blanket wrapped around him. Once Kai was sure that Rei wasn't bothered by what was going on he went back to glaring at the nurse. "Now." he added.

"Fine then." He said picking up the phone.

"Is there a problem?" a doctor asked coming to them.

"Amealia." The nurse said, smiling at her. "No, I've got it handled; it's nothing to worry about."

"Is that so?" she asked, looking between them, but her eyes stopped on Rei. "I'm guessing that's why you're here."

"Yes, we've been here five hours, and this guy said we had to wait." Kai told her.

"What's wrong?" Amealia asked, moving around the desk, most likely for Rei's chart.

"He was running a 107.3 temperature when we got here. We were told to wait, if his temperature hit 108 to say something." Tala explained sending a warning glare to Kai. "Its 108.2 now, but this nurse said to sit and you'd get around to us when you could."

"Karel." Amealia said darkly.

"We don't have a place for him." Karel told her glaring at Tala.

"Come with me." Amealia told them turning around and walking away. Kai picked Rei up at fallowed, Tala and Bryan with him.

"Thank you." Tala told her and she smiled.

"Sorry, I told them that he was racist, but do they listen-no." she told them, chuckling slightly "If you don't mind it not being on a bed, then we can do this right here."

"That's fine." Tala told her and Kai sat Rei down on the counter that they were standing next to. Amealia did a full check-up, writing things down.

"Give me a sec to see if there's a free room, he's going to have to stay the night." Amealia told them, leaving to speak with someone.

"I don't want to stay." Rei muttered shifting to get down, but Kai moved in front of him so he couldn't.

"I know. I don't like this place either." Kai told him and Rei smiled. Kai stared at Rei wondering what had gotten into him, why he trusted Rei so much. Kai knew that Rei mattered, but wasn't it just friendship?

It couldn't be anything else, right?

Kai watched as Rei yawned, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck using his shoulder as a pillow.

At that moment Kai realized that it wasn't friendship, that this wasn't friend ship, but something else. Something more.

He loved Rei.

* * *

Sorry again about it being short…or I thought it was…don't really know what to do yet… but I do know that its coming up on an end soon…one more chapter… but I may write more, depends on what I can think of and what you readers want… 


	6. Friends in unlikely places

OK, the last chapter of Lost, that is, if I don't get reviews demanding more…

I'd like to thank me reviews, and all of you that have read this story-review or not…

And a special thanks to Arsinen for betaing this story!

* * *

Here is chapter 6: Friends in unlikely places.

* * *

While they waited, Tala convinced Kai to let Rei stand so that he could braid the younger boy's hair. In the end, he used a rubber band, even thought he knew that it would be hell to get out later on. Once he was done, Kai picked Rei up and put him back onto the counter. Rei kept his arms wrapped around Kai's back, but moved his head from lying on Kai's chest to lying on Kai's shoulder.

"Are you staying?" Tala asked him watching carefully for a reaction.

"Yeah." Kai answered placing his head against Rei's rubbing his back "Someone has to."

Tala smiled nodding his head.

"OK." Amealia said smiling "I've got a bed for him, come with me."

Kai shifted Rei who whined as he was disturbed from his sleep and moved his arms to Kai's neck. They then proceeded to follow Amealia to the room. "Will one of you be staying?"

"I will." Kai told her in a voice that said to not ask stupid questions.

"That's fine." she said, opening the door. Inside were two beds one already occupied by a young man. "I hope you don't mind this he said he wouldn't mind sharing a room with Rei seeing as he's a Neko-jin himself."

"Rei's not a Neko-jin." Tala told her looking at the other boy "He's a half." The other guy just shrugged, not taking his eyes off the TV he was watching.

"I know, I told him." Amealia told them "Lee, where is your friend?" she asked motioning for Kai to sit Rei on the free bed.

"Getting something to eat." he told her as she put a breathing mask on Rei. She pulled a swab out of her pocket and opened it, motioning for Kai to move Rei's sleeve up. Kai did so and she cleaned a small area on his arm. "I wouldn't do that." Lee muttered and Amealia stopped pulling the needle out.

"Why?" she asked, looking over at him.

"He's asleep, if you do that you'll startle him and he'll pull away. It could break the needle." Lee explained, and she blinked. "Didn't you learn that from me?" he asked and they noticed a bandage on his arm for the first time. Amealia blushed, looking towards Kai.

"Can you…"

Kai nodded, lightly tapping Rei's cheek to wake him. "Kai?" came the muffled question as gold eyes opened to look at him.

"Rei?" Amealia called. "I'm going to give you a fever reducer, then you can go back to sleep."

Rei nodded, letting her give him the shot, eyes falling shut once again. Amealia stood, walking towards the door. "Call if you need anything. Unfortunately only one of you can stay, visiting hours are over I'm afraid."

"We'll head home then." Tala said, moving over to Kai "Call if you need us." he said, then kissed Rei on the forehead.

"Go get some sleep." Kai advised.

"You too" Tala pointed out to him as well, "See you." he waved then they left. Waving Kai pulled a chair up and sat in it.

"You close to the redhead?" Lee asked, turning the TV off.

"Hn." Kai muttered arms crossed.

"Lovers?"

"What!" Kai exclaimed, sitting up slightly "He's my cousin"

Lee chuckled and Kai glared at him his eyes meeting golden eyes [1 full of mischief. Kai stared and Lee nodded. "Yeah, I'm a half too."

"Amealia said you were a Neko-jin."

"She can't tell" Lee explained glancing at the door and back.

"Worried?" Kai asked, remembering Amealia's earlier words.

"Hungry." Lee told him, looking at Rei. "…How old?"

"Not sure." Kai told him, looking down at Rei. "15, maybe 16." Lee gave him a weird look then shrugged it off.

"My boyfriend most likely doesn't remember my age either." Lee said with a chuckle. "TV bother you?"

"Hn." Kai muttered eyes closing once again. Lee shrugged, turning it back on, leaning back on the bed that he had sat up.

"Lee!" Michael called, coming in with a big smile, which dropped at the glare Kai sent him for waking Rei. "Who are they?" he asked with a heavy American accent.

"Roommates." Lee told him, shaking his head.

"Okay I got that part but 'who' are they?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to Lee handing him a cafeteria box.

Rei reach up and remove his mask so he could talk without it biting into his chin. "I'm Rei, he's Kai." Rei told them opening his eyes "And you are?"

"Michael Parker." he introduced himself with a wide grin "You're the same as Lion here."

"Same?" Rei asked looking confused. Kai sighed, pushing the button to raise him into a sitting position. Rei smiled at him letting the blanket fall to his lap.

"Half's." Lee told him, chuckling when Rei's eyes moved to look at him.

"Lee!" he exclaimed, smiling. "How are you? What have you been doing? Where did you go? What have you seen? Why'd you leave me behind!?"

"Rei, calm down." Lee told him rolling his eyes "One question at a time Tiger."

"Why'd you leave me behind?" Rei asked in a small voice.

"You were nine I didn't think you needed to be living on the streets." Lee reasoned with him.

"I would have been ten in a week." Rei told him "And living on the streets would have been better then where I was."

"I'm sorry Rei." Lee told him looking away and into the shocked face of his American lover. "We grew up together" Lee told him, sighing. "We stuck together because we had no one else to turn to. One night I decided to leave and left Rei behind. I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't want him to get hurt."

"Rei?" Kai asked, looking over at the younger boy.

"Lee looked out for me." Rei told him with a smile "He always did, always treated me like I was eight years younger instead of a year…kinda like Tala and you."

Kai nodded then looked back at Lee. "Why did you act like you didn't know him?"

"I guess I was trying to see if he found someone to accept him for him." Lee said giving a small smile to Michael. Michael took his hat off tossing it on the chair then sat down next to Lee on the bed with his feet up. "Shoes." Lee told him sending a warning look. Michael sighed removing them and getting under the blanket.

"Kai, Tala, and Bryan are nice to me." Rei told him then stopped to yawn "They're very nice." he muttered eyes drifting shut only to be forced open again. Kai lowered the bed, covering him up fully.

"Sleep." Kai murmured as Rei shook his head "He'll be here when you wake up"

"Promise?" Rei whispered

"Promise" Kai vowed putting the breathing mask back on watching as the half Neko-jin fell asleep.

"You care?" Lee asked watching them relaxing against Michael's side.

"He hasn't done anything to make me not to." Kai told Lee looking over at them.

"How long have you two been together?"

"We're not lovers." Kai told him.

"You aren't?" Michael asked with a chuckle "Thought you were."

"How long have you known him?" Lee asked looking at the younger boy.

"I found him unconscious about 10 days ago." Kai told them "He ran off yesterday and it led to this."

"What was wrong with him?" Lee asked worry lacing his words.

"He was sick." Kai informed "Running a fever didn't look like he'd eaten in a while."

"He turned 18 three, almost four weeks ago…so that means if he left then he'd been on his own for…two weeks."

"It looked like he hadn't eaten in a good few months." Kai said.

"Like you." Michael muttered tightening his arms around Lee "Why would someone have a child and treat it like that."

"I was treated a little better then Rei was, but I had been on the streets for almost three years before we met." Lee told his lover sighing.

"Treated better? How?" Kai asked.

"My mom left and married a human, I was five when they died and I moved to the Neko-jin village to live, and since my mom didn't do anything wrong, and she didn't return, I was treated a little better then him." Lee explained.

"And Rei?" Kai asked. "What about him?"

"Rei's dad cheated on his wife with a human woman. She brought Rei to him when Rei was an infant. She told everyone that his dad had rapped her and that she thought he should reap what he'd sown, but he said that she had seduced him and forced him. Rei suffered because of this, because his parents had lied and either way, it was against our laws."

Lee closed his eyes remembering. Remembering wondering threw the village, laughter catching his attention. He could remember seeing a group of kids playing and having fun. Watching them, and then having his eyes drawn to a little boy sitting off to the side of the front door of a house, watching him turn butter, little arms straining. He could remember all the children turning to the younger boy, some of the twice and tripe his age. 'Little Rei-Rei can't come and play, not till all the chores are done. Little Rei-Rei can't come and play, not till well after the sun is gone.' They had said, laughing when they finished. Lee had watched a tear streaked face come up, red rimmed gold eyes look at them in pain, then hide under his mop of hair. Lee could remember walking past the other kids to the younger boy; he could remember the shocked look as he helped him. Lee could remember the first game that Rei ever played, how everything he saw in the clouds was an image of a cat.

"Lee?" Michael called Lee opened his eyes giving him a sad smile "Do I need to get Amealia?"

"No, I'm fine." Lee shook his head then glanced over at Rei's sleeping form, then the young man that was watching over him. He glanced over at his lover, noticing that the two humans had the same look in their eyes.

* * *

"One day Rei we'll find someone who cares who we are, who will look past what we are." Lee had told Rei feet going back and forth in the water of the lake "Someone who will love us and that we'll love back."

"What will they be human or Neko-jin?" the eight year old asked, moving his eyes from the sunset to Lee.

"Neither" Lee told him.

"Neither? Then what are they?"

"They might look human or Neko-jin" Lee said, looking at Rei. "But they will be angels sent to love us."

"Really!" Re exclaimed a large smile on his face "Real angels!"

"Really!" Lee nodded his head with a smile, looking back towards the west "Just wait."

"Lee?" Rei called looking at him as well "I don't have to, I've met one."

"As have I" Lee told him, smiling.

* * *

"Angels." Lee whispered, looking between Kai and Michael, stopping to stare at his lover.

"What Lee?" he asked, looking from the TV.

"Nothing, let's get some sleep." Lee told him as he lowered the bed back down, turning towards his lover. Michael kissed him lightly on the lips, then closed his eyes and went to sleep. Lee turned the TV off, glancing over a Kai. "Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Don't let him get too cold." Lee muttered. "Cats don't like the cold." he added as he dozed off.

Kai stared at him then turned to look at Rei besides the slightly labored breathing Rei looked fine. He went to close his eyes when he noticed the Rei was shivering "Rei?" he called watching as gold eyes slowly opened "Sorry, I thought you were awake."

"It's Ok." Rei whispered so softly that Kai could barely hear it threw the plastic.

"Are you cold?" he asked getting a small nod. "Would you like me to lay with you?" Kai asked getting a small more hesitant nod. Kai shifted Rei slightly over then laid down next to him.

"Under?" Rei asked, looking at him. Kai nodded slipping under the blankets. Kai laid there for a second wondering what to do next. He shrugged, slipping his arms around Rei's waist he laid his head against Rei's and relaxed.

Rei smiled shifting to look at Kai's face. Kai looked different when he was like that looking so peaceful and Rei liked it he loved it he loved him "I love you." he whispered closing his eyes to sleep missing the smile that came across Kai's lips when he heard the soft confession. He shifted slightly then fell asleep with what Rei said filling his dreams.

"Damned nurse, damned lights, damned place." Michael muttered darkly.

Lee laughed, watching his lover "Didn't sleep well?"

"What the hell do you think." he asked going back to cursing things not so under his breath.

"Will you two shut up." Kai said turning his head to glare at them.

"No." Michael told him then went back to cursing. He stopped then looking at Kai "So much for not being lovers."

"We aren't." Kai denied glaring he got up slipped his shoes back on then left.

"Michael!" Lee said darkly glaring "That was uncalled for."

"It's true." Michael murmured then sighed sitting next to Lee on the bed "Sorry."

"It's Ok." Lee told him "Morning Rei."

"Morning." came the muffled response. Rei reached up and removed the mask then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "Where's Kai?"

"Michael scared him off." Lee teased getting a dirty look from Michael and a giggle from Rei when he saw it.

"Don't feel bad, he doesn't like people." Rei told him.

"Who?" Tala asked as he and Bryan came in.

"Kai?"

"Where is that cousin of mine?" he asked moving over to Rei.

"Don't know." Rei told him, shaking his head to get the hand off.

"This is the first time I've seen you without a fever." Tala teased him smiling "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, sorry I worried you Tala." Rei apologized then looked at Bryan who had taken a seat in the unoccupied chair "You too Bryan."

Bryan shrugged looking away "He's in one of his moods." Tala whispered to Rei with a shrug of his own "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Rei told him.

"We'll go get you something." Tala told him.

"We'll go together." Michael said getting a glare from Bryan "Or not, that's fine." He muttered, handing Lee his shoes.

"Behave Rei." Lee told him then the two left.

"Weirdoes." Tala muttered.

"Be nice." Rei told him and Tala shrugged heading out with Bryan fallowing. Rei starred at the door blinking. They had left him all alone. With a sigh he sat his bed up, wondering what to do. He finally settled on the TV and started looking for something worthwhile to watch.

Rei looked up when the door opened. "Kai!"

"Hey." he muttered, moving to sit on Rei's bed.

"Where were you?" Rei asked making room for him.

"I needed some fresh air." Kai told him glancing sideways at Rei's smiling face. He had spent the last 30 minutes thinking about what to do about his feelings. After hearing Rei's confession last night, Kai's feeling for him seemed to grow.

"Is there something wrong?" Rei asked as Kai continued to stare at him.

"Rei?"

"What?" he asked blushing as Kai moved closer.

"I love you too." he said then kissed Rei. Gasping Rei opened his mouth but Kai made no move to deepen the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss slowly Rei looked at Kai very closely.

"How-…how did you know?" he whispered his blush becoming brighter.

"I heard you last night." Kai confessed and Rei smiled.

"You're not playing with me right?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Rei smiled then kissed him and Kai willingly kissed him back. And as they did, Rei new that that 'missing piece' had been found, his puzzle would become whole now.

* * *

[1 Yes, I made his eyes gold in this one, deal with it.

* * *

Tell me what you think…I believe this is the end…but what do you think? Does that look like a good ending, or is there something missing…you are the readers after all-it is for you!

**IF YOU WANT ME THEN GIVE ME QUESTION OR IDEAS! I MAY CONTINUE THIS OR I MAY WRITE A SEQUAL! IT ALL UP TA YOU!**


End file.
